


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - VV: Cliff/Cric, How did they get from insult to teasing?

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [6]
Category: Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - VV: Cliff/Cric, How did they get from insult to teasing?

"Uh, hey."

If Cric had been feeling a bit more charitable – which he wasn't, and not because he was actually angry with Cliff, but more because he was embarrassed that he'd probably overreacted, and quite seriously – then he might have felt sorry for his sheepish looking colleague.

As it was, the old Terran saying of the best defence being offence was proving very true. Cric merely sniffed his annoyance and deliberately looked the other direction.

Of course, Cliff wasn't the type to take that without at least some argument. "Aw, now c'mon, Cric, don't tell me you're still holding onto that! I toldja, I wasn't slinging off at you, I was trying to explain the rules to Jeff."

"Oh really?" Cric rolled his eyes, his lilt thickening to make him sound like he came from New Deli via Alpha Centuri. "So are you seriously trying to tell me this 'cricket' of yours uses terms like 'silly mid-off' or bowling a 'googly'?" And he sniffed his disbelief again for good measure.

"Well of course!" Now Cliff was getting insulted as well. "Silly mid-off is a defensive position unusually close to the batsman on the bowler's left." And to illustrate his point, he grabbed Cric's drink and his own packet of smokes and plunked one down on the counter a little way from the other. "Like this, see? Highly defensive play, although sometimes a very deadly strategy."

And damn the _hisbrae_ if he didn't wink directly at him. Had the temperature suddenly gone up in here?

"Now, a googly, on the other hand," he went on, "that's a leg-spin bowler's trick. It's designed to turn a certain way, so it's bloody hard to hit." Jogging a few paces away, Cliff demonstrated a peculiar throwing motion, right arm fully extended and virtually making a full shouldered circle as he demonstrated. "Like that, see?"

In actually fact, no Cric did not see. Well, yes, he could see Cliff's fine form perfectly well, but he still wasn't making sense. "And this is called a googly. Would you mind telling me why?"

And ooh, that grin could make lesser men melt. "Well, my dad used to say it's because you get all googly legged afterwards."

After that look, Cric was starting to believe that wasn't the only thing Cliff could make 'googly legged'.

And damn Cliff if he didn't seem to know it. "So!" he grinned wider and slung an arm over Cric's shoulders. "You an' me, we're all ok now?"

Reluctantly, Cric had to concede that yes, he had overreacted, and no, Cliff hadn't been poking fun, and yes, ok, all right, they were still on speaking terms, and would Cliff please remove himself from Cric's person before said person self combusted.

However, the only part of that he was willing to verbalise was, "I suppose I can forgive you … just this once."

He could have throttled Cliff a few moments later.

"Mind you," Cliff paused with a smirk to tossed out from the doorway, "I must say, I always did like the sound a cricket makes at night, as well."


End file.
